Talitsa
|societal approximation= |government=Talitsa Corporate Council |technology tier= |current threat to array= }} Talitsa was the third moon of Vitalyevna in the Outer Colony Sverdlovsk system. History Talitsa was colonized by the UNSC at some point prior to 2493. In 2493, 2516, and 2520, a series of civilian revolts took place, requiring UNSC intervention. Despite these actions, many groups coalesced into larger groups, making the planet uncontrollable outside of the heavily fortified capital. These larger groups disbanded in 2528, though separatist feelings would remain among the populace. The mountains in one of Talitsa's deserts became home to an Insurrectionist cell comprised of former UNSC techs and engineers. Post-Covenant War Following the end of the Human-Covenant war, the UNSC discovered the former bases of old Insurrection groups. These discoveries brought great concern to the UEG that Talitsa could revolt again. In 2555, the United Rebel Front had kidnapped Sadie Endesha and the Huragok Quick to Adjust and brought them to a base they had on the moon. At some point between 2553 and 2558 the ''Wetwork''-class of armor was tested by the Spartan-IV operatives of ONI's Delta-Six unit in eliminating both swiftly and delicately, major leaders of several uprisings, in the largest urban centers.Halo 4: The Essential Visual Guide - Page 171 Moments after the commencement of the Reclamation, Front forces on Talitsa refused to side with Cortana. This caused a Guardian to remove all power from Talitsa and the space surrouding it which was followed by a Forerunner invasion of the moon to contain any hostiles. Government The government for Talitsa was the Talitsa Corporate Council, representing the Unified Earth Government. By 2555, the United Rebel Front had established themselves on the moon.Halo: Bad Blood - Chapter 1, Page ??? Culture Insurrectionist Sympathies While the entirety of the population were not violent rebels, most on Talitsa were strong supporters of colonial autonomy.''Halo Waypoint, Weekly Bulletin 3.13.13, "...the remote outer colony of Talitsa has always had a strong anti-centralization and pro-colonial autonomy sentiment, even since before the war..."'' Physical Aspects Topography The planet had at least one large, mountainous desert. It has at least one river that seems to have spawned from one of the mountains. The planet's deserts, as well, are home to exotic flying creatures, perhaps indicating that Talitsa was home to sentient life before humans arrived. This would make it a rare case of a planet that needed little to no terraformation to support human life, simultaneously explaining why there is harsh desert.Halo 4 - Map: Outcast Ground Locations *Bedinka *Irbit *Khutors *Yushala Trivia *It is likely that the original colonists of Talitsa were of Russian descent, as Talitsa is the name of several Russian communities.. *Talitsa is the location of the map Outcast from the Castle map pack for Halo 4. Gallery Concept Art Outcast Concept 1.jpg Outcast Concept 2.jpg Outcast Concept 3.jpg Outcast Concept 4.jpg Outcast Concept 5.jpg Outcast Concept 6.jpg Outcast Concept 7.jpg Terrain Image Outcast 2.jpg|Insurrection base in the deserts of Talitsa Halo 4 Castle Map Pack Outcast 1.jpg|The surrounding desert of an Insurrectionist base and the gas giant Talitsa orbits Simulated Combat Halo_4_Castle_Map_Pack_Outcast_Warthog.jpg|SPARTAN-IVs driving a Warthog through Talitsa's desert mountains Halo_4_Castle_Map_Pack_Outcast_Mantis.jpg|A Mantis and Warthog fight in a War Games simulation Appearances *''Halo 4'' *''Halo: New Blood'' Sources Category:UEG Outer Colonies Category:URF Planets